There are a lot of activities requiring possessing specific movement skills in a varying degree. These activities may cover dancing, sports, martial arts, theater, dumb show, dramatic activity and some others. The physiological bases for learning movement skills consist in forming unstable temporary links between nerve centers regulating the activity of different muscles and organs at the starting stage of training movements in CNS. At a later stage these links are differentiated and consolidated.
Developing a movement skill it is conventional to divide into three stages.
The first stage is characterized in that, when learning a new movement, the physical movements are poorly coordinated and are technically inefficient.
The concentration of excitement in certain centers of the nervous system is the basis for the second stage of developing said skill.
The third stage of developing said movement skill is the freedom of movements, high degree of coordination and stabilization thereof.
The multiple performing of exercises in strictly-defined order generates a dynamic stereotype. Generating a dynamic stereotype requires long laborious training The stability of performing movement skills is very closely associated with the degree of mastering thereof. As other conditioned reflexes, the movement skills are insufficiently stable at the beginning, but in future become increasingly stable. The simpler skills in their structure are, the faster they learn. The main problem of a trainee at the starting stage of learning complex-structured movements is the coordination of all the parts of bodies in the process of practicing movements to generate a true dynamic stereotype.
The common practice in the process of learning one or other movement action is a multiple repetition thereof under leadership of a trainer who corrects movement trajectories of different parts of body to gain technically perfect performance. After the movement stereotype is fixed, the rate and freedom in executing an action is instilled. It is obvious that achieving a success with this approach primarily depends on the trainer's competence and mastery. Moreover, this approach is effective for a limited number of trainees with one trainer, as the number of trainees in the group increases, the training efficiency with a trainer falls.
From the art known are video analysis systems for learning sport movements and improving techniques of movement actions (for example, the SiliconCoach Company's project. The video analysis systems use an athlete's video record to analyze different phases of his movement (trajectories, angles and rates see http://www.acrosport.ru/items/zifrovie-tehnologii/video.htm), as well as to compare the trainee's movement with the movements of professional athletes in order to correct them.
The main disadvantage of such systems is the absence of feedback directly in the process of performing a movement (the trainee does not feel a right trajectory in the process of training) declining thereby the efficiency of training. Another disadvantage declining the training efficiency is that the feedback is provided via a visual channel (on a monitor screen). In the process of transferring a video sequence and pictures to own movements, a trainee may get considerable distortions. Moreover, the trainee's movement information requires previous manual processing.